


Into the Deep Dark Woods

by inlovewithamurder



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithamurder/pseuds/inlovewithamurder
Summary: Persephone wanders into the forest her mother told her not to go into and comes face to face with a three headed dog. Not afraid she continues the dog following before laying down besides a sleeping man.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands shook as she stared out into the dark and menacing trees her name being whispered through the winds which push her towards the line of menacing trees. Her name gets screamed from behind her and she turns her eyes connecting with the purple body of her mother who's eyes fill with anger and fear. Taking a step forward her mom starts screaming but her words fall upon deaf ears. Finally breaking into a run she hesitates before stepping in the air almost instantly turning freezing and her breathes come out in little white clouds. Turning her eyes widen seeing no rolling green hills or nymphs playing in the river.   
"Persephone....bringer of death." A whisper rides on the wind calling for her to continue.

Stepping forward she smiles as the darkness envelopes her and calms down the bundles of nerves in her chest and stomach. Continuing she laughs at her foolishness until a flash of gold shows up in front of her. Stumbling back her eyes widen seeing another flash show up all around her, white and blinding. Fear shoots through her veins and she cries out stop but the man just chuckles and flashes another light his deep rumbling voice helplessly taunting her. Whimpering tears come to her eyes before spilling over in hot wet torrents like a raging river during a storm. Than silence...

Woof!

Looking up through her tears a dog with three heads each eyeing her curiously smiles and bounds forward licking and whimpering. She smiles her depressed mood being forgotten for now along with the purple man she had seen. The dog lightly shoves her forward with his snout. Getting the idea she moves forward and chuckles as the dog bounds around her in circles leading her to a small meadow filled with light. Blue flowers bloom at her heels along with her signature roses creating beautiful paintings of her future she's blind to.

A man lays there limp and not moving, his chest being the only sign of him being alive. Her eyes widen and she takes a delicate step forward and reaches out lightly touching his cheek. Warmth blooms over her cheeks and she smiles feeling incredibly safe around him.  
"I'd say she put Aphrodite to shame!" A loud and boastful voices rings through the forest. His voice smooth and full of confidence but full of amazement.  
"W-Who's there? Mama?!" The girl screams her voice ringing out through the woods being swallowed by the darkness that grows all around them. Red vines and the strumming of a lyre that slowly turns more and more sour as the sound of it's strings gets ripped from the instrument. A beautiful melody interrupted by the sound of a girl saying no over and over again. The girl covers her ears as more silent tears slide over her cheeks and to the ground where forget-me-not's bloom in sad patches. Her eyes close and she falls before the blue man silent and full of fear of the beautiful melody which plays over and over in her head like a broken record.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes snap open and she glances around before a bright light blinds her 4 more follow in succession and the ghostly touch of a hand glides up her legs and she cries out deep dark red vines surrounding her. More tears fall down her cheeks before a bark comes from within the mist and once more a dog jumps out. Smiling she runs over and embraces the dog around the neck and the feeling of her hair being lifted causes her to spin and watch as it's cut, flower petals carried by the wind scatters around. A blue hand caresses her face making her lean into the touch a gentle smile and a laugh taking up the empty air. Flowers bloom at her feet and she giggles looking up at the man who's eyes are a deep rich black.  
"Well hello there sweetness. Where are we?" His voice is deep and rich commanding respect.  
"Do I know you? Oh sugar-snaps! Mama said to never talk to strangers...especially men. Oh I'm s-sorry! I'm Kore."  
His eyes widen with panic and he grabs both sides of my faces his eyes searching for something that isn't there. Downcasted he turns away shaking and holding his shoulders trying desperatly to keep himself together. Finally he turns and smiles bowing keeping eye contact with me the entire time.  
"Well if that's the case I'm Hades. King of the underworld. Now we're not strangers so it should be slightly better." Laughing I nod a bright smile showing on his face which is full of awe and surprise.

Looking at her smiling face I start shaking as she asks if she knows me. Blocking out her voice I grab both sides of her face and search for the joking look she usually has when pulling a joke on me. Turning away I clutch at myself shaking and trying not to cry. Taking a deep breathe in I turn and bow keeping eye contact making her blush slightly and more flowers to bloom around her feet. She laughs at my introduction making my heart melt and yearn to feel her arms wrapping around my waist.  
Walking forward my eyes widen watching a kid be swallowed by a giant man who laughs in the face of a tall woman crying at his feet. My scars burn like they were new consumed by the fire within me. Than that man is replaced by me glaring down at a sobbing Persephone who cries for me to leave him alone. My voice is stern and full of ice as I lift a small white haired boy up by the shirt his pink eyes full of fear just looking at me. Throwing the child he lands and tumbles a bit before standing in front of Persephone who's now crying.  
"Leave mama alone! Your just a monster!" His arms are spread out like it'll protect her. A small baby girl crawls around Persephone and the boys eyes widen as 'I' take a step forward.  
"NO leave them alone! Please dad!"

"Hey Hades are you okay?" Snapping out of it I turn and smiles a Kore who innocently looks up at me. Her eyes full of worry for me making my heart melt.  
"When we get out of this forest I'll take you back to your mama. Don't want you getting lost." SHe nods and stes forward before the sound of a lyre cuts thrugh the air striking Kore making her fall and start crying.  
"No. Stop. Apollo stop! I-I don't want this!" My eyes start glowing as she screams at the ghostly apparation of the shitt little sun god. A bright flash blinds both of us and she starts crying harder as more go off.  
"N-No! S-Stop!" Touching her shoulder I'm thrown into what she see's and my eyes widen seeing Apollo staring down at her. My eyes wide and filled with pain as I experience everything she does. Letting go I stumble back my eyes glowing a red, filled with so much anger.  
"Kore are you okay? Sweetness?! I'll fucking kill him!" Her eyes widen and she looks up at me her eyes so broken and tired.  
"Persephone. My name's Persephone. I-I got that name because of an incident..."  
Walking forward her eyes go bright red and she glares at a spot in the fog. A group of 7 people slowly come out and smile staring at a small nymph that lays on the ground whimpering. Her small body broken and bleeding.  
"M-My lady! No please leave!" The nymph calls out and stands but the man closest kicks her making her pass out.  
"H-How dare you!" Vines sprout around her and she glides up vines slowly slinking towards the men before circling around them and becoming tighter and tighter as she slowly starts constricting. Thorns sharp and deadly cut ito men making them scream in pain and plead for forgiveness but her eyes show no regret or forgiveness.  
"I don't forgive rapists! Not only did you rape my nymphs but you also tried to silence her of your deeds! Punishment for your actions is death!" My eyes widen as she squeezes them so tight the die their bloody bodies falling to the ground. The nymph wakes up and stares at Kore her eyes widening as she stands and bolts away. 

A/N: I know my spelling is shitty but I'll go back through and fix it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

The nymph stares at Persephone her green eyes filled with disgust and anger before she turns and takes off running. A bright light surronds her and a white fawn runs to fates know where. Persephone trembles on the ground and touches her face before sobbing and laying on the ground. The corpses of the men surronding her and creating a protective layer. Than with the sound of snapping bones and flesh being cut into they sliwly stand. Bowing they beg for forgivness and kiss at the hround where their blood had soaked into.  
"Gentle goddess. Beautiful powerful goddess please forgive us for our faults." Demeter stares at the image and gasps her eyes wide and full of panic. No doubt questioning what would happen if Zues or I found out. Executed. Thrown in Tarturus for crossing into another Gods territory.

Thrown back into the real world Persephone stares at me her eyes dead and lifeless as she cries. My arms wrap around her and we sink to the ground tears already falling from my own eyes.  
"W-Why is this happening?" She mumbles into my chest making my breath hitch.  
"It's a warning of whats to come. This forest shows you what is coming for you in the future. I'm from another timeline. One where you helped heal me but I didnt know what happened in your life. When we get out of here you'll forget me but not the memories of what hapoened in here. I'll be a blank spot a voice in the wind talking to you."  
"How could I forget you? I-I dont wanna forget you! Your too special to me!"  
"Kore we'll meet in a few months. You havent seen me before you have no memories with me. Nothing tying you to me."  
" I have met you before though! You came to moms house and were drunk. I snuck in your room and you stayed up to talk to me. You talked about your dogs and how sad you were in life. You told me about the Titans and the ones who you befriended and were sad to see go."

Leaving it at that I stare into her eyes and lean forward snagging her lips into a sweet kiss. The taste of honey and cinnamon floods my mouth as she kisses back before all too soon she pulls back. A sad smile on her face as she stands and helps me up. Leading her out of the forest we stand at the very edge. She smiles and hugs me her hands clutching to my jacket.  
"Little goddess we'll meet in due time. I wont forget you." She nods and kisses me onw more time before stepping out of the forest and collapsing to the ground unconscious. 

Walking into the Underworld I shyly look around looking for those red eyes which burned with hatred for the man who started to stalk me. His actions burned into my mimd and desperation to not let it happen. No not desperation determination. Looking up I smile and wave at the blue God who stares at me in disbelief.

"Hades..." She breathes out a smile on her face as she runs at me. Catching her I smile and look into those pink eyes I adore. Catching her lips in a kiss I vow to change fates ways. Minthe storms past us muttering andnspitting out profanities directed at the pink goddess in my arms.  
"Oh and Minthe the closet your looking for is that way. Unless pray tell your looking for the strip club? I believe their looking for sluts like you to work for them?" (I have nothing against strippers! Its just another job to me) Chuckling Minthe screams and walks out security following her to make sure she leaves.  
"I remembered you. I couldnt forget you not after all you've done for me." Kissing her again she giggles and more flowers bloom in her hair. Soon little pink ones bloom in my hair too creating a crown of flowers.  
"I believe the queen deserves a crown too." Kissing her temple the flowers bloom more and she blushes.


End file.
